Girls Can Do It Too
by StraddlingTheAtmosphere
Summary: Everyone thinks Puck took advantage of Quinn, but what if it was the other way around? Puck/Kurt pre-slash


Title: Girls Can Do It Too  
Characters: Finn, Quinn, Sue Sylvester, New Directions  
Pairings: Kurt/Puck pre-slash to slash  
Word Count: 1500  
Genre: Angst/Hurt/Comfort  
Warnings: rape, maybe OOCness  
Spoilers: Sam...sorta?  
Disclaimer: Don't own...  
Summary: Based off prompt from kink_meme: Quinn didn't get drunk the night she and Puck had sex, but she made sure as hell Puck was. It wasn't as if it really mattered, he was the town whore and everything. So what if he was having some existential crisis about staring at the gay kids' ass...  
Quinn still ends up pregnant and she still lies Finn. Rachel still tells him and everyone still blames it on Puck. Puck takes it in silence, because its not like Puckzilla would say no to sex (even if he did), And its not rape because he's a guy. At least that is what Puck thinks and he got off so it must mean that he wanted it, right?  
Bonus points if Puck and Finn end up friends again.  
Double bonus points if Sue is in it.

* * *

The room is spinning and blurry and there's blue eyes and long legs, hot breath and small fingers pulling off his jacket. He pulls his mouth away to gasp out a "No, stop, _stop_," but there's a light laugh and a low voice.

"Calm down, Puck. It's what you want isn't it?" Puck frantically shaks his head and opens his mouth again but it's covered by a set of lips with coke-flavored lipgloss and too much slobber. He feels those small fingers reaching in his pants and grasping him and he arches into it, but he doesn't want to, or at least doesn't want _her_ too. But he moans all the same, breath short and gasping as he blearily notices red and white clothing thrown across the room.

There's a blur of movement and suddenly she's straddling him and he's naked and he has no idea how it happened and he wants to stop but his hips snap up as she rides him, blonde hair tickling his chest.

"Stop," he says softly, before everything goes dark.

* * *

"Puck...Puck?" The hazel-eyed boy blinks, focusing on the high-pitched voice in front of him.

"What, Hummel?" He growls out, arms crossed, face set and defensive. The blue (or green, he never can tell) eyed boy raises and eyebrow and purses his lips.

"Just wondering where you went, is all. No need to get snippy, Puckerman. I'm the only one here still acknowledging your presence. It would be _nice_ if you didn't snap at me for it," he bites out. Puck flushes because, yeah, that's true. Ever since the whole baby drama, he's basically been treated as a leper, a social outcast and the fact that Kurt Hummel is the only one who talks to him is vaguely depressing if he ever stopped to think about it.

But he doesn't because he's Puck and he just doesn't give a fuck.

Except for when he does.

Because he totally doesn't deserve this shit. So, yeah, he got Quinn fucking Fabray pregnant, but, hell, he could barely even remember the fucking night.

...That's totally a lie.

But whatever.

He starts back to the present when he feels a light touch on his arm. Fuck, Hummel's still standing in front of him.

"No, seriously, are you okay?" His voice is soft, maybe a little knowing, as his eyes go from Quinn back to Puck.

"I'm fine," he says shortly, except for the fact that he's really, really not. The boy in front of him doesn't seem to buy it and sits next to him, his warm body heat a startling contrast against the cool nothingness of sitting alone.

"What're you doing?" He asks, noticing how only Mercedes seems to notice this new seating arrangement. She shoots him a look before settling next to Tina.

"You're lying to me and I'm going to sit here until you tell me what's wrong," he says primly, back straight, legs crossed.

Puck kind of gapes at him for a moment before collecting himself.

"Why do you even _care_?" Kurt stops filing his nails and looks up at him, lips pursing in thought.

"Because even a Neanderthal like you needs someone to care." His voice is soft, pitched low and careful, as if saying something like that could get him beat.

Maybe in the past, it would've. But, right now, watching Finn and stupid, fucking _Quinn_ get the sympathy and attention is driving him up the wall, and he's dying, _dying_ to get out.

Without warning, Quinn turns around and looks at him, eyes glinting in the light, mouth curved into a triumphant smirk. Suddenly, the room is too small, the walls closing in on him, making it harder to focus and breathe. His breath comes in short pants and he vaguely feels slight pressure on his wrist and someone saying his name. But she's still looking at him with those damned blue eyes and that stupid, stupid smile and he can't take it, not anymore, jumping out of his seat and practically sprinting out the door, ignoring the few calls to come back.

He runs, legs pistoning back and forth to get him away, wind on his skin and in his eyes. When he finally stops, he heaves huge gasps of the chilly air, the cool frost biting at his nose and cheeks. He paces back and forth, pibiting around to punch at the tree, the physical pain a sharp relief to his inner torment, and that's when he hears a low purr and looks up to see Kurt's Navigator.

His body shakes and he turns around abruptly to punch at the tree even more, fists cracking against the solid trunk. Soft hands pull at his arms and turn him around and he's trembling and screaming against the boy with the mesmerizing green-blue eyes and the screams turn to harsh sobs, wracking his frame as the boy croons gently, pulling Puck into his arms.

"You're okay, you're okay," he coos, voice lilting and quiet. Soon, Puck quiets a little, and shifts away from Kurt, realizing how they've somehow ended up on the ground, backs leaning against the tree.

He doesn't shift too far away though, head resting on Kurt's shoulder.

"I'm not...this doesn't...I'm sorry," he stutters, sounds harsh and rough from vocal chord abuse.

"Noah," Puck's head jerks eyes, eyes wide and dark and Kurt simply looks at him, full lips curved into an understand half-smile. "With an outburst like that, I'm going to assume you have nothing to be sorry for. Do you..." Here, his voice turns hesitant and careful, "do you want to talk about it?"

Puck turns away, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows, throat working convulsively.

"Yeah, yeah." And he opens his mouth, and everything comes out.

* * *

"I said no, Kurt...I said no...but...I mean, I got off, obviously, because she's pregnant now, but...I don't know...I don't feel right..." Puck's voice is unsure and exhausted, and Finn can see the muscles in Kurt's back tighten in anger, but his movements remain calm, fingers trailing through Puck's hair. Finn watches as Puck leans into the movement, eyelashes fluttering briefly before looking down.

"That's not rape, though, is it? Girls can't rape guys, right?" And this time he looks at Kurt, eyes dark and defeated and Finn just snaps, sprinting back to the school, fury making his strides longer and faster.

When he opens the door to the auditorium, he doesn't even see Sue Sylvester until it's too late, colliding against her in all his quarterback glory.

Thankfully, she's tough, and ends up back on her feet in no time, glaring eyes narrowing sharply on his form.

"Just where do you think you're going, Hudson?" For all of Sylvester's scariness, though, his fury overrides his fear and he sweeps passed her, ignoring her squawks of indignation. Throwing open the room door, his eyes seek out one person in particular.

"You," he breathes, dark glare on his ex-girlfriend. Her eyes are wide and falsely innocent.

"What?"

He strides up to her, throwing off Mr. Shuester's arms, getting right in her face.

"I can't believe you."

She raises a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Finn?" She says, weary and tired.

"You're lucky you're a girl or else I'd beat you so hard you'd be into next _week." _Her eyes widen and shocked gasps fill the room.

"Finn, what is with you? You need to stop before someone gets hurt and we need everyone for Sectionals if we want even a small chance at winning—"

"Shut up, Rachel," he says quietly, not unkindly, eyes still boring into Quinn's.

"I'm still not sure what on earth you're talking about, Finn." And, God, her voice is so fucking high-and-mighty and Finn wants to kick her ass.

"You _raped_ him. You raped _Puck_," he snarls.

Quinn laughs, "Is that what he's telling you, now? God, pathetic, I couldn't do that if I tried. Do I look like I could overpower Puck?"

"You wouldn't have to if he was drunk."

"_I_ was the one who was drunk, not him!" She turns to look at everyone with wide, innocent eyes, hand coming to rest on her baby bump.

There's silence around the room so the sound of the door opening and closing is like a thunderbolt and everyone turns to look at Kurt and Puck, whose cheeks are flushed, eyes dark and glittering, mouth parted slightly in vulnerability. He sees everyone staring at him and shrinks away, curling in on himself until Kurt reaches out and entangles their fingers together, meeting everyone's gazes head on, with a glint in his eyes that makes them look away.

He then turns to look at Quinn, saying evenly, but with no small amount of maliciousness: "You're a _bitch_."

And the room suddenly erupts.

Merecedes is out of her seat along with Tina, and Artie's busy giving Quinn the death glare. Santana and Britanny link pinkies and give Puck kisses on the cheek and Mike just glares.

Sam looks divided, on the one hand wanting to go to his girlfriend and on the other wanting to just join Mike in the glaring group.

Mr. Shuester is trying to calm everyone down and Quinn looks like she's about to blow up and cry at the same time, while Finn is alternating between sending her murderous glares and glancing at Puck.

Puck's eyes are huge and dazed, and he's shrinking into himself even more, fingers tightening with Kurt's, who's trying to plaster himself to Puck's side, murmuring soothing nothings into his ear.

Sue Sylvester is watching everything with her sharp eyes, like a hawk eyeing up its prey before swooping in for the kill.

"Alright, all you emo divas, SHUT UP." Everyone is abruptly quiet.

"Lezba-trons, quit hovering, Mohawk looks about ready to pass out. Everyone else back _up_ and go away. Preggo, just get the hell out of my sight before I lose my stomach and all respect for you. On second thought, I never had any respect for you and just wait outside. We're going to have a nice, long _chat_.

"Big Dumb and Stupid, quit glaring, it won't kill her or make her melt, no matter how closely she resembles the Wicked Witch of the West. Ladyface, stay with Mohawk. You seem to be the only one he can stand. Shuester, just leave before I lose what's left of my stomach from all the ozone-destroying fumes coming from your hair."

And, with that, she leaves, everyone rushing off to do what she says, until Puck, after receiving a pat on the shoulder from Finn, and Kurt are the only ones left.

Puck lets out a shuddering breath, collapsing onto a chair and burying his face in his hands. Kurt sits down next to him, rubbing his back soothingly.

After a long moment, he grips Kurt's hand and looks at him silently, eyes and set of his mouth indescinerable.

Without warning, he pulls the boy into his lap, ignoring the startled squeak, and pressing his face into his collarbone, breathing in his scent, one hand gripping his hip.

He feels breath on his neck and a hand stroking his hair. "You okay?"

He glances up, caught in the never-ending ocean of Kurt's eyes and smiles softly, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

"I will be."

* * *

WHAT IS THIS. I DONT EVEN. First Puck/Kurt and I do THIS DEPRESSING NONSENSE.

...ahem...anyway, feedback would be nice...Sue was hard to do...so was Finn...


End file.
